My Purest Heart For You
by Zikhi99
Summary: They will always love each other, even if fate kept getting in the way. A three-shots story about Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel love for each other.
1. His Passion

Ever loved a girl for nearly your entire life and couldn't confess to her because you know that she returned your feelings?

Congratulations, now you will understand Natsu Dragneel.

He didn't know where to begin. When they were kids,. he wanted to know her. As they grew up, they became the best of friends, but that wasn't enough for him, he wanted something more than being friends.

When looked at her, he felt mesmerized by her beauty. Her long beautiful scarlet hair. Her big brown orbs that showed nothing but determination and passion. Her curvaceous body...

He was totally in love with her.

When he rescued her from the Tower of Heaven, he always felt that it was his responsibility. Her emotional and phisycal states were his responsibilty, that's why he rescued her from her past demons and showed her that living for her fallen friends was better than dying.

Hell, he even fought the council just to stop them from taking Jellal. It hurt him. The way she looked at Jellal was like she was looking at a piece of herself.

He can still remember the last time he talked to Jellal. "If you ever hurt her, I assure you there is no place in this world will hide from me."

He remembers the way the way the azure-haired boy looked at him determinedly.

Despite being a dragon slayer, Natsu was a simple human being. He would take a shower every time he comes back from a mission. He would close the lights when he goes to sleep, but going with Erza was different.

He would never take a shower because he was afraid her scent will leave his body. He wouldn't want her enchanting smell of strawberries to go from his body, because every time it does, it would be replaced by a certain azure-haired man's smell.

He would never close the lights or the door of his house. He still hoped that someday she will be sad and will come to him to seek comfort. He always held onto the hope that someday Erza Scarlet will love bim back.

Because if she was the only light in Jellal Fernandez's life, then she is the life of Natsu Dragneel.

Even if she's what's making Jellal try to be a better man, then she is what keeping Natsu sane.

Even if she will never love him back, he still want her to be happy.


	2. Her Love

There is many things that Erza Scarlet can be...

But being a lovesick woman wasn't one of them.

She lived a harsh life and bearly had a childhood. She exprienced many painful feelings when she was just a little girl.

Ironicly, love was one of them.

Ever since she was a child, she felt like this around her childhood friend, Jellal Fernandes. He was the one who gave her a name when she didn't have one. He's the one who made her feel a little bit of happines when she was surronded by pain.

And he was the one who caused the most powerful pain in her whole life.

Because of that, she would always an armour. It gave her a feeling of safety that she knew that was fake. She always hid herself away from the world under that piece of metal. She was afraid that she will suffer the same feeling if she showed her feelings to anybody ever again.

That was until she met Natsu Dragneel.

Arrogant, childish, carefree, and reckless. But in the same time, a loyal, protective friend. He's wiling to go down for his friends, even if it seems futile.

It started as a mere companionship. They would spar and go on missions together. In a short amount of time, it became a friendship similar to a brother-sister relationship.

However, after the events of the Tower of Heaven, their bond became much more deeper.

She felt as if he became more than a friend to her. Little by little, he became someone she couldn't live without.

In the end, she fell in love with him.

She didn't know when did it happen, but she figured that it happened when she started feeling the same feelings she felt around Jellal.

She felt happy around him. The warm fuzzy feeling she felt whenever he smiled or cheered made her feel complete.

But in the same time, it scared her.

She was hurt because of the same feeling in the past. She tried to bury this feeling, but it was like trying to extinguish fire with oil.

Every time he looked at her, she felt as if the armor she used to protect herself from the world was breaking.

She ignored the feeling, even though it was growing every day.

Until one day, she saw him hugging Lucy.

For the first time in her life, she wanted to kill somebody. She knew it was wrong to feel that way, but she couldn't help the way her heart clinched like it was going to explode.

She tried to ignore the way the celestial mage looked at Natsu. It was the same way Mirajane looked at Laxus, or the same way Levy looked at Gajeel.

But what made her feel her heart being stabbed was that the look was mutual.

He looked back at her with the same love and adoration she had for him.

She was angry. Angry at herself for being a coward, angry at Natsu for being too fucking dense, angry at Jellal for making her feel this way about love.

But at that time, she felt pain more than anger.

She decided that she was going to trust her feelings. She felt selfish, but she didn't care. She deserved to be happy, and she will be!

She will fight a battle to show Natsu that he was her savior, her night in shining armor, and above all, her love.

She will wait for him, even she cried every time he would go in a mission with Lucy, or every time when Laxus said he smelled Lucy from him.

She couldn't care less about wearing her armor around him, because being close to him made her feel complete.

She would always take care of herself. She would always leave her window open, waiting for him.

And when he comes, she will never let go of him.

She was so scared of losing him, but she refuse to stop loving him.


	3. Their Happy Ending

**Hi guys! Finally, we're here. The last chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing it, and enjoyed your reviews. Your reviews encouraged me to finish this story (I didn't finish any of my stories, but I try XD) In the end, I hope that the story lived to your expectations. Don't forget to read my other story 'My Revolution' and tell me your opinion about it.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The cold wing tickled her skin. She cursed her brain for forgetting her jacket. She had a lot to think about recently. Ever since the war on Tartarus, Natsu had been taking long missions. She could swear that she didn't see him for a whole week.

After the events of Tartarus War, Jellal was acquitted by the council. He didn't stop his work though, but she would see him from time to time, more than Natsu.

The scarlet-haired beauty took a moment to think about the Dragon Slayer. His handsome features, kind nature, and great build. Erza could feel her face heating up.

She sighed. She could't see Natsu these past weeks because he took long missions. She cursed herself for not telling him about her feelings before he left.

Erza was the type to think deeply about things. That's why the next thought troubled her...

Was Natsu trying to ignore her?

She might be exaggerating, but she could swear that that was it. Even when she still saw him in the guild, he would never look at her, or even make eye contact with her. It was like he was trying to ignore her presence.

That thought made her heart drop. She would never imagine that Natsu had the heart to ignore her, or anyone for the matter.

She let her legs take her around the town in a silent, calming walk. She thought about what she felt for Jellal and what she feels for Natsu, and knew the difference...

What she felt for Jellal was a simple childhood crush, and what she felt for Natsu was love, longing, and adoration.

She could never forget the good things Jellal did for her. He even gave her a name! He was the first person she trusted in her life, and she knows that what happened in the Tower of Heaven wasn't his fault.

She could move on from Jellal, but she can't move on from Natsu.

She kept questioning the Dragon Slayer's feelings. Even if he was dense, he still could feel the same feelings like any other human being.

She remembered when he cried after Igneel's death. His tear-stained face flashed in her mind, making feel her heart break. Natsu spent his entire life looking for Igneel, and when he finally found him he was gone.

At that time, she wanted to hold Natsu and whisper calming words to him, but she couldn't thanks to her uncertainty about her feelings.

"Erza?" The scarlet-haired mage's eyes snapped wide open at hearing that voice.

Natsu Dragneel, the center of her thoughts, stood right in front of her.

Her cheeks turned pink. She could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. The Dragon Slayer's gaze was intense, confused, and there were something that she couldn't identify.

"H-Hi there, N-Natsu. How was your mission?" She tried to calm her heart, but her stuttering made it hard for her.

Natsu gave her a warm smile. "I'm okay. How's everyone? It feels like forever since my last brawl with Gray."

Erza pouted. "You never change, Natsu. How many times did I tell you to behave?"

Natsu grinned. "Well, If you don't want me to start any fight, then I guess you want to see Gray running around the guild."

Erza giggled. "Thanks, but I like to keep my eyes clean."

Natsu laughed lightly. As the two started walking together, Natsu noticed that Erza would shiver from the cold night breeze.

"Geez, Erza, you should've worn something warm!" He exclaimed worriedly.

Before Erza could protest, she felt a warm fabric around her neck.

It took her few moments to realize that he gave her his scarf. Erza couldn't feel the coldness any more. She couldn't know if it was because of his scarf or her burning cheeks.

"Natsu..."

Natsu looked away, a tint of pink visible on his cheeks. "You'll get sick if you don't wear something."

He looked back at the scarlet-haired mage. She gave him a warm smile, her cheeks pink. Her hair moving in a rhythm with the wind. Her scent of strawberries invading

In an instant, he lost control over his words. "Beautiful..."

Erza's face color rivaled her hair's. She could feel her heart beating faster.

Natsu was in the same condition. His cheeks flushed as he basked in her beauty.

Erza couldn't take it anymore. She hated that she couldn't tell him how she felt.

' _Then I'll show you'_

She leaned to him and kissed his right cheek, surprising the Dragon Slayer. When she pulled back, she clutched his scarf, fearing his reaction.

"I-I should go!" She exclaimed hurriedly, but a warm grip on her wrist stopped her.

He pulled her against him, making her squeak in surprise. She looked up to find him looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

The locked gazes, sending silent messages. The could feel each other's heartbeats. They felt as they were the only ones in the world.

Finally, their lips met each other. Natsu's warm lips against her soft ones. Erza could feel tears running down her cheeks, tears of happiness.

For the first time in their lives, they felt complete.

When they separated due to the lack of air, they looked at each other lovingly.

Erza gave a teary, loving smile. "Took you long enough, dummy."

Natsu grinned happily. "Not my fault for being too careful."

He wiped her tears and pecked her forehead. "Don't cry, I love you."

Erza smiled. "I love you too."

The understood each other. Natsu always saw Lucy as a friend. She saw Jellal as a brother. They only loved each other in a romantic sense.

"You have to bring me flowers daily, and you have to learn how to bake a cake." Erza said as they walked hand in hand.

Natsu grinned. "Medium well, or well done?"

Erza giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure about us?"

Natsu kissed her head. "Stop worrying already! I already told you that I love you. And I will keep saying it forever."

A calm smile graced her her lips. "And I will love you forever." She said as she looked up and kissed him.

No matter what happens, they will continue to hold each other. Even if fate kept getting in the way, they will love each other forever.


End file.
